


Accusation

by ragingrainbow



Series: 30 Days of Dorian/Inquisitor [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The accusations do not hurt him; Maker knows he has had worse cast his way.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accusation

Dorian ignores the rumours at first. The accusations do not hurt him; Maker knows he has had worse cast his way. Besides, there is little truth to them anyhow. 

Once there is some truth to them… well, that’s a different matter. Dorian cares little for what the people think of him, but he cares for the Inquisitor, and he cares that people are dismissing the possibility of romance so readily. 

He is worried is what it is. Worried that the rumours hold some truth, that this can never be more. Despite it being foolish, he has allowed himself to hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of Dorian/Inquisitor drabbles written for this challenge: <http://30daychallengearchive.tumblr.com/post/36511456720/genimhaled-using-the-prompts-below-write-a>.
> 
> The drabbles will be short snippets from various stages of their relationship, they can be read as a series or as free-standing drabbles.


End file.
